The present invention involves the field of bone graft materials. A multiplicity of bone graft materials has been provided in the art for repairing defects in bone, including materials for adhering bone graft and implants to bone surfaces. These typically have taken the form of calcium phosphate-based or gel-based materials. In order to enhance the rate of resorption of such materials, porous forms of these materials have been created. In many cases, this involves administration of a bone graft material that contains a significant proportion of empty pores, with the concomitant risk of friability, the bone graft being brittle and subject to fragmentation. In some cases, biodegradable porogen particles have been used. However, the selection of materials and sizes for porogen particles often results in formation of pores too small for osteoblast colonization, or pores that take unduly long to form by in vivo biodegradation of the porogen, thus interfering with an efficient healing process. In some instances, porogens are used, but at such a low percentage (e.g., 20-50%) that efficient resorption of the, e.g., calcium phosphate or other matrix material is delayed. Thus, there is still a need for improved bone graft materials to speed the healing process, while providing for minimal load capability.